Over the top in time travel
by leojraj
Summary: Luffyxboaxrobin, luffy came to raftel after getting defeated by kaido but before he gets one piece something omniversal happens .why goku trains luffy?, why luffy have storm breaker?. Time travel elements and crossover elements here.
1. chapter 1:what is love?

**Welcome to my new story. I always wanted to write an one piece fanfiction when I started watching it three months ago. Some of the fanfictions are pretty good like some time travel fics. So I was interested to write a fanfiction. My favorite pairing was luffyxboa and luffyxrobin.So this story was obviously luffyxboaxrobin**.

Luffy done it. He arrived in raftel. when he arrived he was only with four people. They are: his grandfather garp, pirate empress boa hancock, his crew archeologist nico Robin and trafalgar d law.

They were the ones remained alive due to the rampage of akainu and blackbeard. They didn't know how they teamed up. So the pirates of old and worst generation teamed up to beat them. They managed to beat them in the cost of many lives. There are so many pirates died and also marines . Then straw hats who alive traveled to raftel with the help of garp who knows the place location.

Luffy was like a kid he himself knows that but he learns about human feelings after defeating kaido and big mom. He loves boa hancock and nico Robin and they also live him. It happened in a discussion in sunny.

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

It was a dream, luffy himself knows it but he can't avoid enjoying it. The dream consist of him, boa and Robin playing in a park. It was always like this. Ever since boa find out a replacement for her throne she boarded with Luffy's crew and travels with them.

She pestered luffy about marrying her but luffy didn't know anything about marriage. He just thought it was about a normal life where a couple raising children. He always dream about boa and robin and when every time he think about them he cannot help but having a feeling of longing he didn't know.

Then he wanted to talk about boa about this but every time he went to talk to her she always give out a red face and lost consciousness.so he decided to ask robin about this.

Then one day luffy confronted Robin about this.

"Robin can you tell me about something ?"

Robin was amused "what captain-san,?"

"I frequently have same dreams Robin"

"what about captain-san? Is it about meat" asked Robin jokingly.

"No Robin, it is about you, I mean you and hancock. I don't know anything but everytime I think about you two, I have a different feeling to protect more than our nakama."

Robin was shocked. It seems captain-san have love for her and hancock. Hancock always wanted to have a boyfriend but she knows luffy didn't want to break anyone's heart. So she decided to tell him.

" captain-san, what you are experiencing is love? "

"LOVE!! , do you mean the disorder Sanji is having whenever he see a girl?"

"No what cook-San having is pervertedness. Love is an individual feeling that comes when you wanted to live along with someone?"

"so love is a mystery feeling that happening to me"

"yes captain-San. What is your goal after you became the pirate king?"

Luffy did there for a minute and told her an answer that angered her.

"I would sent to jail and executed like the gold Roger."

Robin had enough and she slapped him.

Luffy didn't know why he felt sad after she hit him.

"WHY?"

"why what Robin"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU BASTARD"

luffy didn't know what to say, he never seem Robin like this. But then he started crying.

"I don't know anything else to do, I never know anything other than being a pirate. I know that we will part away after finding one piece."

"don't say that luffy.you have me and hancock"

A third voice said "yes luffy why did you said that?"

Both turned to see it was boa who said while crying. Luffy never been in a situation like this. So he didn't know what to do.

Robin asked luffy "now tell me luffy, why did you refuse to marry hancock".

"I..."

"TELL THE TRUTH, LUFFY"

"okay, I have a fear you know"

"what fear?"

"I have a fear to be alone, I never know I have a father until two years ago how do you expect me to be in a relationship when I didn't know what is love?"

"luffy don't feel bad you have us. I will stay with you forever until I die" hancock said

"me too" Robin also joined.

Hancock was confused "what do you mean 'you too'."

"luffy loves me too and I tried to give it a try."

"what do you mean by try Robin?"

"he said he didn't know about love right?, so we have to teach him everything about love. Don't you agree?"

"yes, it seems you are right Robin? Now where is our dear luffy? Oh here he is."

Luffy didn't know what happened clearly but it seems him like they were agreed themselves to teach something and he himself wanted it.

Robin said to him "luffy from now on we three are going to be in a relationship"

"what relationship? Is it in like my dream? We are going to live together right?.

This time it was hancock who answered" yes luffy we 3 are going to share my room. "

Luffy :" why do we have to share? "

Robin :" if you love someone luffy, you have to share "

Hancock :" you love us, right luffy? "

Luffy :" yes, I'll love you two , I'll even share my meat with you "

Robin was too shocked to blush because she never heard luffy sharing meat. But hancock like the closet pervert she was misunderstood and fainted.

" HANCOCK!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? ". A shocked luffy asked and tried to wake up boa.

Robin understood what happened with hancock and turned to luffy "luffy nothing happened with her. She was just too happy and fainted. So carry her to her bed and stay with her. I will come later"

Luffy then turned to see hancock and she was sleeping with the expression that sometimes Sanji have. He then picked up hancock and went to the door but stopped and asked "what happened to captain-San Robin, why did you start calling me luffy.?"

"luffy, if you love someone you can call them anything you loved to call them"

"then it is decided, in going to call you 'baby' and hancock 'darling'."

Robin was laughed and blushed at the Sametime. 'it is obvious he learned these names from someone like sanji'

Inside Hancock's room

Luffy entered her room, he came here many times to visit hancock. Nami and hancock was also sleeped many days together. Now luffy put hancock on the bed but he didn't know that she already awake. She grabbed his arm before he stand from the bed. "where are going luffy?"

"I'm going to sleep". It was already night when he started talking with Robin.

"you can sleep with us, lovers sleep together"

He turned to see it was Robin who now entered.

Then the night luffy stayed with them. But no one slept. They just stayed in each other's warm and after 2 hours they slept with luffy in the middle of them.

THE NEXT DAY...

Sanji was having a good day morning because there is no sound of 'SANJI, FOOD' but he didn't realize it because he was making tea for everyone. He then take the tea and went outside and there was everyone sleeping like sloths. It seems like everyone asleep after the party last night. It affected him also but he slept inside the kitchen. After he wake up everyone, he served them the tea. But he have remaining three cups with tea. So he asked Nami "do we missing someone, Nami swan?"

Nami said to him "it seems like Robin and hancock are missing"

Chopper added "luffy also missing"

Zoro then said "that bastard ate all the meat from yesterday and only left the booze."

Nami then take the tea from Sanji's hand. "don't worry everyone he will be here somewhere on the ship sleeping. I will first take the tea to Hancock's room."

Then she turned to chopper and ordered to find out luffy.

She then went to Hancock's room to wake her and she already have a feeling Robin also with her.

She saw the door to Hancock's room was slightly open. She then opened the door and saw three people sleeping on the bed. But it was not possible because all the girls except Robin and hancock was outside. So he went near the bed and saw a cute scene. It was luffy holding Robin and hancock. She wanted to yell at them and break them but something in her mind told her that they were embracing each other lovingly.

She knows it will happen someday because of hancock's lovely admiration and Robin's need of boyfriend but she only thought he will endup with only one not both of them.

Because of opening the door chill air came in. The two hold tightly luffy's body which erupt a moan from him.

Nami didn't know why she was still standing in the room.

Next chapter is about sanji's cries**.**

**Hey friends this is my story of one piece. If you want to suggest me something, feel free to write in review.****_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	2. chapter 2 :their declaration

**l was writing this fanfiction from my smart phone. So many Grammer mistakes will happen. Please forgive me.If anyone wanted to add a specific scene feel free to stop in the review box.**

**Let me tell you something, my story was an AU where luffy was defeated by kaido and the wano mission is failed. You can also ask 'why did you decided to do it like that?'. But I will explain it in this chapter.**

Nami came out blushing from Hancock's room.

"why is your face red Nami?" chopper asked with confusion.

"Robin and hancock sleeping together" Nami said blushing.

"so what? You was also sometimes sleep with them, right?" this time it was usopp.

"No usopp, in the bed Robin and hancock hugging togethertogether closely (Sanji left the chat) with luffy."

There was a sudden silence with only Brook's violence screech.

Chopper suddenly breaks the silence. "so what is the difference?.I was also slept with you and Robin but not hancock. "

"that is different chopper, you was a reindeer so it was not a problem. But when a man and a women sleep together it means they are in a relationship." Nami explained.

"but you said it was Robin and hancock sleeping with luffy aren't you? Is it also considered as a relationship?" asked chopper.

"let's ask when they wake up. I put the tea on their room. Wait where is Sanji? "

**With Sanji **

Sanji know why he was now having a bleed nose. He himself didn't know why he bleeds his nose when thinking something perverted. But now bleeding was not important. The only important thing now to him was to see what was happening inside the room.

He opened the door and what he seen was not he was expecting?. He opened the door and saw a scene of hancock and Robin hugging luffy. But he shrugged it off.

'it must be a illusion.when I rub and open my eyes, it will be only my beautiful girls hugging each other not that shitty captain bastard.' poor Sanji thought.

he rubbed his eyes and opened it but he saw the same scene. Thus is the last straw for sanji.

There are three ways to annoy sanji.

1\. Waste or disrespecting food.

2\. Making beautiful girls cry.

3\. Making him jealous of a girl.

Now it seems luffy pushed the third button twice. So sanji didn't take it anymore so he jumped his leg to kick the captain.

Before he could shout or kick luffy his legs are tied and his mouth was closed by many arms. He knows to see it was Robin's power. He then felt two set of eyes glaring at him. It was the eyes of hancock and Robin's. Before he could protest he was kicked outside by Hancock's long legs.

Sanji's eyes were full of tears. It was not the tears of happiness or sadness. It was the tears that held the jealous and anger. But he suddenly laughed aloud. He knows that he couldn't do anything about it. He always knows that he was not the best man for Robin and he also knows that Hancock's love for his idiotic captain. But why he was angry?.

'it was obvious. That bastard have two girls' Sanji cried breaking the 4th wall.

"Haa haa haa haa haa** "**

He turned to see it was zoro who was laughing by sitting on the boat's outside.

"what was that, you moss head?"

"how do you feel about this pervert?" zoro asked Sanji feeling slightly bad for laughing.

"I don't know, do you know about this early, zoro"

"we all know hancock loves luffy. Maybe you didn't notice but I noticed that whenever luffy does something idiotic Robin was the one who never hit him or scolded him. She just smiles and do what he wanted her to do. First I thought she was doing this as a nakama. But she never showed this type of affection with anyone. Then I thought it will end with Robin. But even I didn't expect the three of them are together."

"Tell me sanji, what is your goal after finding one piece? " Zoro asked with a serious face.

"I will go for my main goal, to find all blue." sanji told him without a hesitation.

"then what are you going to do after completed your goal?" Zoro asked another question to sanji.

Sanji thought for half minute. "I will settle in my life. But it was impossible, we are pirates not marines to retire and settle. The world didn't allow us.why are you asking me this?"

"luffy didn't have any goal after he becamed a pirate king." zoro said.

"what do you mean by that?"

"it was something last night me, franky and brook heard, it seems he didn't know what to do after becoming a pirate king. He told it to Robin last night. They didn't know they were talking aloud in the balcony. You didn't able to know because half of the members were to drunk to remain to stay awake. Did you also notice that luffy didn't eat like before after coming from wano after he defeated by kaido.?"

" yes I know, he said that he saw the difference between him and kaido was so different. Even luffy developed his haki that gave him the ability predict the future and snake man didn't equal to fight that beast. So he decided to find one piece sooner and avoid dealing with that crap. Oh you don't mean "

" yes Sanji, it seems he was feeling very powerless after the defeat at the hands of kaido. So he avoided fighting the 4 emperors. The marines and the emperors are dealing with the worst generation. No other pirates other than us are dealing with one piece now. So he compelled heart pirates captain law to join with him in the search of one piece. We already got the location of map. we are going to raftel. But he want to do the thing that nearly killed him in the Loguetown."

" you don't mean? "

" yes, sanji that Bastard decided to die after finding one piece. "

" I get it, but why? "

" it seems he didn't have a family, he fears that we all would left him after traveling the grand line. He wants a family that's all. Luffy seems to be a lonely person in his childhood. According to sabo, luffy only played with sabo and ace. When ace died, luffy didn't know where to return. A place called home, he wanted to complete his life as gold roger. "

Hearing this Sanji clenched his fists. To lessen his frustration he picked a cigarette from his pocket and put it on his mouth and light it with a lighter. He didn't know what to do. He himself knows that he will marry someone someday but due to being a pirate it was not possible because of world government. But anyway he didn't want to die himself after completing his, so he felt bad for luffy.

"green head, can we talk together with the crew except those three inside the room? ."

**_Chapter end_**

**_I already told you it was an AU. So the characters must be ooc for you. I decided it be like this because I didn't know what the outcome of wano arc. Only oda knows. It will be best to just wait. It will be best I make an AU at a time like this. So please REVIEW this chapter and if you want to add something that interests me I will add it if you told me it in a review. _**


	3. chapter 3: chronoa

**Well I expected something in the review box but no matter what I will continue this story. I decided to make this story into a small harem after the time travel.**

**_Inside Hancock's room _**

It was a good sensation. Good enough to make him forget about breakfast. He then thought about last night and how everything was happened and it made his face brighter.

He then suddenly heard giggling, so he opened his eyes to see his face was buried in something and he felt something was pressed in his back.

He then suddenly get up and saw the something was not just something. It was just Robin and Hancock's chests. (luffy didn't know about the difference between breast and chest). It felt good for him to be stay in between their chests.he then heard "good morning luffy" from the two of them at the same time.

He smiled and suddenly hugged them and cried. This made them worry.

"why are you crying luffy? " it was hancock asked him with worry. He also see Robin was also worried.

"don't worry guys 'sniff' 'sniff' I'm just happy that the last night was real." Then the duo smiled and hugged him closely.

"don't worry luffy, we love you and we don't planned to leave you or anything" Robin assured him

"yes luffy don't even think about it, we will stay like this forever". This time it was hancock who said this to him.

"thank you girls" they smiled and wiped his tears.

"now go and brush your teeth luffy, we will come after" said Robin. luffy then kindly obeyed and went to brush his teeth.

Hancock then suddenly started her luffy fan squealing "oh my God, I can't believe I slept with luffy in the same bed. This means AM I GOING TO BE PREGNANT?" .

Robin laughed at this "you are also hopeless at sex like luffy, right?" she pointed to hancock.

Hancock blushed at this. Yes, she never learned about this. She was once a slave before but she was a small girl at the time.

"don't worry I will teach you everything" Robin teasingly assured hancock.

"now let's go, knowing sanji and Nami, by now they already spread that now luffy was sleeping with us" Robin warned hancock.

"who cares about that, it was us who decided to sleep here and we already decided to planned to share him. The whole crew knows about luffy. Did you completely forget what happened in our discussion two days ago?" hancock asked with a smile.

**Flashback**

**Two days ago **

Hancock joined the crew after giving her position as a warlord to her sister sandersonia. It was a difficult task at first but she managed to do it.

When hancock first arrived nothing bad was happened. The crew already knows that she was a good person.

That day hancock saw Nami who was close with luffy. She knows that Nami was their nakama.but It was a scene of luffy gets in a choke holded between nami's biceps.she didn't stop herself from getting nervous about it and started biting her nails. She started biting her nail for 10 minutes comically.

Then she saw something different. Luffy getting punched by Nami. She then tried to intervene but was stopped by Robin.

"why did you stop me Robin?. she hit my love, I can't forgive this." hancock yelled to Robin.

"stop hebihime-san, this is normal. Can't you see this? Or are you jealous?"

"No, why should I be jealous, she is our Nakama right?. Well what should I say, maybe I didn't have a chance from the start. What do you say Robin?"

"No you misunderstand this thing, it was just like a bond like bro sis relationship. I even asked Nami, but she says she didn't love luffy and she saw luffy as her friend."

"oh really, then there is no love rivals for me, I'm so happy?" hancock squealed.

"don't rush hebisan, I never said anything about love rivals. Only thing I said was that Nami didn't love luffy. Do you know people in some countries love luffy like alabasta, fishermen Island and dressrosa.it is normal for ladies to love him "

"oh, tell me who are the leeches?"

"princess vivi from alabasta, i heard it from Nami"

"I don't care"

"princess Rebecca from dressrosa, I heard directly from her"

"like I said I don't care"

"princess shirahoshi from fishermen Island."

"I already told you I don't ca... Wait are you saying that the mermaid princess loves him?. I heard that she rivals my beauty."

"and me"

"I don't care, wait you too. Oh, now I understand you planned to steal him from me aren't you skunk'Robin cried.

But Robin was unfazed." you got it wrong hebisan, it is true that I like him, no, I love him from the enies lobby breakout. But I know something about luffy" Robin told with a serious expression.

"what is that?" hancock asked worried.

"luffy loves us"

"oh really, luffy loves me, 'kyaa'" hancock blushed furiously. But then she suddenly asked "what do you mean by he loving 'us'".

"well I know some psychology. He have the symptoms of being love when he was with us. According to my theory he will propose with one of us soon" Robin told hancock.

"if he propose to one of us, what should we do?"

"we should share him" Robin whispered in her ear coyly.

"what do you mean by sharing? Are you saying we both agree him to marry both of us? Can he even agree to this?" hancock talked back.

"well I'm bisexual and I don't care about what other says, we are pirates and we want freedom. I'm 99% sure luffy will agree with this.if you okay with this ,trust me I have a plan. Are you okay with this?"Robin replied to hancock.

Hancock thought it for a minute and said" yes".

**Flashback end**

"thank you for signaling me to come when luffy wanted to talk with you?"hancock thanked Robin.

" well no need for thanking me, I already told you it was my plan. But I didn't expect luffy to come sooner to us. We discussed just only two days before " both laughed at this.

Soon they went to do their morning duty. Then Luffy came into their room and invited them to eat with him which also shocked them.

'so this is your way of romance aren't you luffy' Robin thought and went with luffy and hancock.

**OUTSIDE **

When they went to outside they were greeted by the remaining members of the straw hats.

Nami:"don't you know to lock the door?"

Robin:"sorry"

Usopp :"congratulations luffy"

Luffy:"thank you"

Chopper :"luffy ,do you really to love both of them ?"

Luffy:"yes"

Sanji :"hear you shitty gomu bastard, if a tear drop falls from them you will pay and congratulations"

Luffy:"you know I will never make them cry sanji. Now make me food"

Sanji :"okay, you shitty captain" then he went to make food. Luffy can see that sanji supports his decision on his own way.

**Present day in raftel **

They died, his whole crew except him, law, Robin and hancock. The crew planned to make luffy's survival without the knowledge of luffy. The strawhats sacrificed themselves for luffy, Robin and hancock.

On the outside of raftel they arrived with garp who helped luffy to point out the location of raftel because they did not find out all red poneglyphs.

Luffy wondered what made his grandpa to help him. Luffy always seen him as a strict marine maybe he helped him because of the beat down by kaido.

After three days they finally arrived in raftel. Garp refused to answer why it was called as raftel and the secret behind it. Suddenly luffy saw white light surrounded them and they find themselves in weird room with a pink haired girl who liked like having an age of 14.

"seems like we are teleported" law said to them.

"hey girl, who are you?, did you teleported too?" luffy asked the little girl.

**"**hi I'm chronoa, supreme kai of time and welcome to my domain."the now named chronoa told them.

They were shocked. Not because of the Supreme kai crap. They were shocked because of her voice. The voice came from her was matured lady's voice. Luffy was amused and laughed loudly and sooner Everyone joined with him. Even law laughed at this.

Supreme kai understood this and with a slight blush in her face she requested "please stop laughing"

They stopped laughing. Robin cannot help but ask "what do you mean by Supreme kai?"

"it means I'm a God of time"

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

Hancock cannot help but ask "are you really the God of time?

" yes "

" if you are really a God, can you bring back by friends "luffy pleaded to chronoa.

" sorry, we don't do that here " Supreme kaithu said to luffy.

" you said yourse.. " luffy starting to ask but was stopped by chronoa.

" it was only done by God of your universe or the omni king. My job was another department"

"are you saying there is a God in our universe?" hancock asked chronoa while comforting luffy.

"nope, there is no god in your timeline"

"what do you mean? You said yourself God can help us and who is omni king?" law asked chronoa while garp standing there with a nervous expression.

Chronoa then said them to sit down. They sat down and they finding themselves m suddenly teleported into a garden. Chronoa them started to talk

"well there are many universes that are identical in some ways are called multiverse. The universes are created by omni king who was still a child in mind created them to avoid himself from alone or you can say some sort of entertainment. There are only 12 universes approved by the grand priest due to it having the majority of power levels. The gods are only present in the approved universes. Your universe was one of the mediocre universes below the approved universes. "

From her talk only Robin and law were clearly understood the things but cannot believe has small their normal belief was. Luffy and garp only understood that there were people and Gods stronger than them was present. Hancock felt overwhelmed by the information.

"then what the hell we are doing here?" garp asked out.

"cool don't me mad, do any one of you know about timelines."

"what is that?" boa asked

"the answer to what if" Chronoa said to them.

Robin understood this. Law didn't, so he asked to chronoa "explain clearly".

"well law - san I think she was talking about what if different things happened at a point like for example, what if you never met luffy?" it was Robin who asked law.

"I will never be alive to be here." law answered.

"it will happen in another world in another timeline" Robin said to law and he understood it.

Then chronoa explained "I summoned you here because your timeline was Fucked... Oops sorry, I mean it was broken."

"what do you mean goddess-San?" Robin asked felling something bad.

"it said that Previous gods before me write down the timelines. Your's was done by a poor timeline developer. I'm sorry for your fate " chronoa apologized.

"are you saying our fate was like this because of someone done stupid" luffy cannot help but ask.

"yes, you didn't even overthrow wano and you forget about jimbei, am I right luffy?" chronoa asked luffy.

Luffy, law, Robin and hancock now remembers everything. They abandoned kozuki crew and otama. Luffy and crew never abandoned anyone. They escaped after seeing kaido's power. This was not possible. Luffy never tried to run from a fight before even landing a hit on the enemy. Now luffy clenched his hands tightly and law gripped his swords.

Then chronoa continued "well its the same with garp helping luffy and luffy suddenly become slightly smarter.?"

Robin interrupted "are you saying luffy become smarter was also because of this, how is this possible"

Chronoa explained "well let's say if the chronoa kai is like the author of the story then I say he writes your story in the paper and made hiatus.

You would have stopped with your world if I didn't saved you from there."

"why did you save us?" luffy asked

"well we wanted new members for our time patrol" chronoa bluntly said to luffy.

"what made you think I would join the time petrol" luffy asked chronoa.

"that's time patrol and I know that you will accept it if you want to meet your friends again."

Hearing these words luffy's face and his groups faces were brightened. "well, what is the deal goddess-san?" Robin asked knowing luffy will accept before asking what the deal is.

"There is a script made by oda, an author of one piece manga in earth" chronoa started

"earth, one piece manga what are those?" Robin asked confused mean while others were just as confused as her.

"well earth is an alternate universe where we are just fictional characters and one piece is a maga written by oda, one of the brilliant manga artists in the planet. His story continued in wano perfectly. So that's why I decided to place his story and make it one of new timelines replace only your characters in it. "chronoa told them.

Hearing this hancock cannot help but ask " we were glad you gave us an opportunity to time travel but what is time patrol?"

Chronoa was already getting impatient with them. Now a girl who was beautiful and taller than her even though hancock was sitting . But she answered anyways "time patrol was a unit that we sent to multiple universes to help"

"so we can go to further beyond many places, right?" luffy asked to chronoa. Which she answered yes.

Then luffy said"there is one condition, I want to my remaining crew to also join this " Robin, hancock and law smiled at this. It seems he didn't want to part away from his friends

"ok let's make the deal" Luffy said to her and then a deal was made.

Garp who was sitting nearby didn't know what to do because it was against his will he helped luffy. He was a marine but he was also a grandfather. He saw Roger in luffy when the moment luffy weared the strawhat. So he decided to ask chronoa"why I'm here? "

Chronoa asked" do you remember rocks d xebec? "

That's worked. It was one of the unforgettable things happened in his life 'the rocks pirates". Hearing the ndaveen only bringed back him his memories.he knows they will return.

So he didn't let her continue. He then asked her a questions.

"can I join too?"

**_To be continued_**

**_Well I'm done chapter 3. In next chapter I will add new powers to them. I already decided to give them the powers from seven deadly sins._**

**_A. N. Chronoa is from dragon ball z xenoverse. If you didn't know her then search her because I suck at character description_**

**_Please give me a review to support me in .if you have any ideas or questions just give it as a review. _**


End file.
